Lots of diseases is associate with excreta occult blood, so excreta occult blood can be seen as an alarm to remind people to inspect and check health status.
Traditional excreta occult blood inspection method is complex and inconvenient. People often need to spend lots of time to go to a hospital or inspection agency for inspecting excreta occult blood. On the other hand, most of people do not like to touch excreta, but there is high probability to touch excreta when collecting and sampling excreta as a specimen. It is one of the main reasons that people resist to perform excreta occult blood inspection frequently and periodically.
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C are inspection flow diagrams of a conventional excreta occult blood inspection method. User may be asked to insert a sampler 11 into excreta after patients or subjects excreting excreta 13 to let portion of the excreta embed in the collection groove 111 of the sampler 11, as shown in FIG. 1A. Afterward, user needs to insert the collection groove 111 into a thinner 15 for mixing the excreta 13 and the thinner 15 evenly, as shown in FIG. 1B, and then drop the thinner 15 comprising the excreta 13 on the testing area 173 of the reagent card 17, as shown in FIG. 1C. Finally, User needs to wait several minutes and then check the number and position of color bands shown in the result area 171 of the reagent card 17 to judge the inspection result, which is negative reaction, positive reaction or invalid reaction.
The above mentioned method is complex and inconvenient, and the method has several disadvantages: the collected excreta 13 is only a little portion of the whole excreta 13; people may touch the excreta 13 in the collection process; people cannot know the inspection result immediately; and the reagent card 17 is not universal and cannot be obtained easily. Therefore, the prior method is not an ideal method for people to perform excreta occult blood inspection by themselves.